Reunion
by Awiszaczarny
Summary: Set after the Celebi event in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. After a tiring battle, Silver decides to take a break in the Ilex Forest. Soft Gold/Silver, a little bit AU. Oneshot.
A/N: This is the first story I ever uploaded in here. Hello everyone. I don't really write a lot but I'll try to upload whenever I write something new. I also look forward to your opinion that can help me improve :)

Disclaimer: all characters used in this story belong to Game Freak, creators of Pokemon.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He sighed and pulled his pokeball back into his backpack. Sneasel.

He was supposed to be his number one, He always saved the day when the rest of the team couldn't lead him to a victory.

This wasn't his day, however. Gold's Typhlosion easily took him down.

Silver could still hear Sneasel's pained cries from a while ago, as he turned his back on his opponent and started walking towards the Pokemon Center. He didn't even spare a glance towards Gold, trying to push away the feeling of humiliation and weakened pride.

"Wait!" He heard a voice behind him speak. He shouldn't stop. Why did he stop?

He stopped and allowed Gold to walk up to him. He allowed Gold to look him in the eyes, and he allowed him to speak.

"Take this. Your friends might not handle the next battle if wild pokemon attack you on your way to Pokemon Center." raven haired boy says while handing Silver six max revives. Worry could clearly be seen in Gold's eyes. He looked like he had something more to say, but Silver ignored it.

"Friends? I have no friends. And I don't need your pity. You won, so leave me alone." his words are poisonous, but the tone of his voice isn't. It's just confused and... broken?

No other words were said. Finally, Silver left towards the Ilex Forest, leaving Gold with shame and guilt sparkling in his amber eyes. It was strange. The Gold he knew would always boast about his victory and never feel pity for the losers. Silver tried not to think much of it.

An hour and six max revives later, red haired boy was sitting on a grass, leaning against one of the trees, looking at a small wooden shrine before him. Sun began to set; he could already hear Hoothoots from the distance. He pulled Sneasel out of his pokeball. He loved sunsets. And loved the night sky that followed right after it.

Suddenly, he heard a loud rustling in a grass. A Noctowl? No, this couldn't be it. He turned back and saw no one but Gold, the champion of Johto, standing right before him. He was quiet. So not like Gold. What happened?

Slowly, as if scared not to startle his rival, Gold walked up to Silver and gently sat next to him.

"I just want to tell you something important. You might not reply if you like, you might ignore me, but please let me finish." his voice was raspy and unsure, and Silver couldn't respond to this. It was the same person, yet so... different. Less confident. He let the raven haired boy continue.

"I think there might be someone you would want to see again" Gold said quietly and pulled out a single pokeball and placed it carefully in Silver's hand.

Confused silver eyes blinked and the boy decided to release whatever pokemon was hiding inside from its pokeball.

The creature that appeared before him made him hold his breath.

Murkrow. _His_ Murkrow.

Well, it was a Honchkrow now, but its eyes remained the same. He could still remember the day his father forcefully took his beloved pokemon from him. The day he was taught the hard way that only strong trainers have the right to survive in this world.

Without thinking much, Silver threw his arms around his long lost friend. Soon after that, he felt Honchkrow gently nuzzle his hair with its beak. It smothered him.

He looked back at Gold. His face was smiling now, and Silver couldn't help but smile back too, just a little.

"How?" red haired boy asked, not leaving Honchkrow's side.

"I've fought Giovanni lately. He..." Silver's eyes widened, recognizing 'the tone' Gold used. He knew. He understood. He grabbed Gold's hand which made the other boy look him in the eyes.

"I get it, I get it now." he said, the voice oddly soft. It was weird, it didn't fit. This whole situation was just out of the blue. He didn't care. He was happy.

And, finally after what felt like ages, Gold's face brightened again. The night sky welcomed all of them, and Gold's smile felt like it was brighter than any star they could see from beneath the leaves in Ilex Forest.

At last, Silver let Sneasel reunite with his friend as well. Friend. This word felt right for him once again.

And when he felt Gold happily wrap his arms around him, he closed his eyes and let soft 'thanks' leave his mouth. An odd word, which he haven't used in a long time too, which today also started feeling right.

Eventually, they fell asleep. But most importantly, they understood one another.


End file.
